


Have A Child

by Captain_Twinkie



Series: In A World Where We... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine you OTP having their first child. Person B stays up all night making sure their child is sleeping, and also holds the baby all day. After a while, person A convinces person B to let the baby sleep in the crib and finally get a good night’s sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Child

**Author's Note:**

> A series of 'Imagine Your" prompts I've found on Tumblr. Most found from: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/

When it came to children and being true parents ("No Tony, owning a few tropical fish doesn't count as being a parent.."), none of the Avengers team figured Tony and Steve would be adopting. And that Tony would be the really sensitive one about the baby. 

For about three years since the two of them finally got together, bets were placed around on who would be the 'overbearing figure' between them and well, unsurprisingly enough nearly everyone bet on Steve. It made sense if you really consider it since Steve was the most caring of the couple and gentle while Tony was careless and brash. 

Until it became the day their daughter was home with them the first night. 

It had taken nearly five months for the Adoption papers to come through and another month for the Center to call Steve and allow them to pick up their adopted daughter. The Avengers tower was still a resident beacon for the team but by now, a lot of them just stayed when their own partners had a fight or when they didn't have enough energy to make it to their own homes. For now, Bruce was the only one that had a permanent stay at the tower but usually he was off around the world to help others or just get a break from being the Hulk in the city. Thor was always in Asgard unless their was a terrible outbreak of villains while Natasha and Clint had their own home on the outskirts of the city. 

Right now, the entire tower was empty and Steve was eternally grateful considering Tony was extremely on edge. Every hour he was constantly searching through the baby books to see why their daughter's eyes were dilated or what to do when she scratched herself from her nails. Honestly, Steve was too busy keeping an eye on a very protective and panicky Tony than anything. Their daughter either slept or was fed. Another reason for Tony to freak was the fact she didn't make any sort of noise. 

He also never let Steve touch or hold her. 

"Tony," Steve called from the kitchen, just finished on testing the hotness of the milk on his wrist. The purple and green bottle was clutched in his left hand while he carried the bag of take out in the other. It was nearly 8:30 at night and Steve just wanted to feed the baby, eat and fall down face first on their bed. He didn't hear Tony's response but didn't exactly worry. Steve shoved the swinging door of the kitchen open with his broad shoulder and tried not to stumble over his own feet from utter starvation and exhaustion. The wafting smell of Chinese was causing his mouth to water and he wondered how Tony felt...

"Shh!" Tony snarled, brown eyes pinched with anger as he stabbed Steve with a death glare usually directed towards Clint when he was releasing arrows into the newly painted walls. 

Steve sat down slowly beside his partner and peered down at the baby cradled in his arms. Her eyes were wide open, dark blue with pupils dilated but Steve knew she was still fixated on Tony. Either that or she was sleeping with her eyes open. 

"Here, hand me her and-"

"Maria." Tony interrupted, gaze softening when he looked down at his daughter. Steve paused in placing down the bag of food and tried to gauge Tony's expression but the brunette wasn't giving anything away. 

"You finally named her." Steve cleared his throat but a fond smile was tugging at his lips. Tony glanced up worriedly and Steve saw the bags underneath his eyes and the pure emotion swimming in the brown depths. He briefly wondered if Tony was fighting the urge to tear up.

"Hope that's okay." Tony explained and reached for the bottle then broke their eye contact to stare at Maria, rubbing the clear nipple against her pink lips until she latched onto it and sucked greedily. "I know you wanted to name her after Sarah.." Tony muttered. 

Steve thought maybe his heart was going to explode because of how perfect Tony seemed just feeding their daughter. It was a great look on him, being a father and Steve was so proud of how far Tony had come since their first meeting on the Helicarrier. 

As the blonde brought out their dinner and smothered the fried rice in soy sauce, he couldn't help but blurt out: "We'll name our second after my mother."

The only silence between them was the hum of the air conditioner and the suckling from Maria. 

Steve felt the tension leak into the room like a smoke bomb and kept his blue eyes glued to the white box containing his food. His heart thudding painfully and he wondered if maybe that was too soon. They had only brought Maria home that morning and surely they couldn't handle two babies when Maria wasn't even one yet...

Tony's free hand rested on Steve's forearm and their eyes met, exhausted but content. The soft smile on Tony's was genuine and maybe not as full of teeth as Steve hoped but it was bright in its own way. 

"Two daughters, huh?" Was Tony's reply. He looked down at his daughter and her unfocused eyes shifted to him for a second. Tony grinned and the hand on Steve's arm tightened briefly before he let go and resumed clutching the small bundle to his chest. "I can do that." He finished. 

Steve chuckled softly and allowed the tension to ease away from them. 

****

10:34pm

Tony was standing his ground in the nursery, eyes once more glaring and lips thinned into a straight line. Maria was fast asleep in his arms, one of her fingers laying in her open mouth. 

"Put her in the crib." 

"But...she's so small, Steve-"

Steve sighed, "She's fast asleep. And the crib is the safest place."

Tony's thumb was stroking her cheek lightly, barely even there and Steve watched the movement for a moment. It had taken nearly two hours just to get Tony into the nursery and now he was stuck trying to get Tony to just place her safely in the crib. 

Steve was bone tired, his head was pounding with lack of sleep and his stomach was churning unpleasantly from all of the events from today. His moods were like a roller coaster and all he wanted to do was curl underneath the expensive sheets of their bed and hold his boyfriend. 

It didn't help that Tony refused to let Steve hold Maria. But he wasn't one to hold a grudge or get too upset over Tony's selfishness. 

"I'll stay in here." With that, Tony eased himself into the rocking chair and kicked his feet out, ankles crossed and he slowly rocked, eyes drooping with the soothing movement. 

Steve wanted to smack himself or maybe even call Pepper to make Tony see reason. But calling Pepper while she's on her vacation in Bora Bora with Happy would only make Tony more reluctant to allow their daughter to sleep in the crib. And then he'd have a better reason to deny Steve his warm presence in their bed. 

Basically when Tony's eyelids dropped for longer than 10 seconds, Steve made his move. He gathered Maria in his thick arms and allowed himself to smile fondly down at the baby and kissed her soft forehead before easing her gently into the crib. He read that female babies could suffocate since they had a 'gap' between their collarbones so he took a minute to wrap her securely like a pink burrito before turning his attention to his sleeping partner. 

Another reason why Steve enjoyed the fact he was injected with the Serum was because he could easily lift any of his teammates (Except Thor, though he wouldn't doubt that) without jostling them too much. Without the Iron Man suit, Tony weighed nearly nothing and instead snuggled deeper into Steve's arms. The soldier took a second to admire the peaceful expression on Tony's face before leaving the nursery and walking the five feet into the bedroom. Steve could see the baby monitor on and laid Tony onto the cool sheets, covering him up when the brunette whimpered in his sleep. 

Steve straightened and shucked off his shirt and jeans before crawling behind the older man, muscled arms wrapping around his torso and pulling back until they were flushed together; back to chest. 

The softness of the blanket and mattress were enough for Steve to relax quickly and release a sigh of relief. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead against Tony's shoulder blade, letting the feel of sleep overcome him finally. 

****

The sudden urgency that he was alone woke the super soldier hours later. The red blocky numbers on the clock read 2:28 and he groaned when he heard muttering over the baby monitor. 

Of course Tony would be up. 

He walked quietly into the nursery again and watched Tony lean over the side of the crib, still whispering to Maria. The older man had clearly undressed sometime in the night and Steve admired the glow of his skin from the moon shining in through the window. The only thing blocking his view were the sweatpants Tony had hastily slipped on, probably on his escape to Maria's room. Steve leaned a hip against the doorway and couldn't help but smile. Tony was stroking their daughter's head and Steve could barely hear the words of a lullaby.

Who knew Tony could sing and actually remember this particular lullaby which was even old when Steve was a child. 

The pride and love Steve held for the other man was enough to drown every other emotion out of his body. 

Steve lost track of time as he bathed in the happy glow surrounding his little family until he felt a hand enclose his and tug. He blinked and came face to face with Tony's bright eyes and smile. 

They were back in their room again. Thankfully Tony wasn't holding their sleeping daughter because as soon as Steve gained control of his movements and mind, he was wrapping the shorter body in his arms and mashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. The soft needy whine that escaped between them from Tony was enough for Steve to push him backward until they were both situated on the bed, lips connecting and hands roaming. 

"Steve." Tony panted, one of his hands gripping the rumpled blonde hair of his boyfriend and the other digging red crestant moons from his nails at his shoulder. The puffs of hot air against Steve's red bitten lips was enough to bring the bigger man over the edge but he pushed back on the urge and rolled off his lover, left arm still around his waist. Tony rolled onto his side, hands loosening and skimming across flushed skin. But Steve didn't make another move, just watched Tony squirm and bite his bottom lip in lust. "Tease." He added, making another noise and stopped squirming against one of Steve's muscled legs and frowned. 

Steve counted this as a win when a sudden yawn over took the brunette and he blinked in surprise. His knowing smile was answered with an eye roll. 

"All of this just to get me to sleep." Tony moved closer and even though Steve could feel how turned on his partner was, the smaller man didn't continue to rub or make noises to spur Steve on (honestly, one of those eventually would've caused him to lose all of his control). Steve could feel the scratch of Tony's beard across his chest and smiled softly, eyes closing. "You know I love you, right?"

Even though Steve had heard those three words almost 20 times in the past 6 months when they decided to start an actual family, it still caused Steve to lose his breath. His arms tightened automatically and Tony made another noise but it was more of a content sound than lust filled. 

"I love you too." Was the honest whispered reply.

(He wondered how much Clint would get from the team when he realized Tony was more overbearing than Steve. Then Steve worried how much worse Tony would get when they finally married and had a second child...Maybe even a third.)


End file.
